


California King

by PurpleCupcakes



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Werewolves, Angst with a Happy Ending, Established Relationship, Hurt Derek, I'm Bad At Summaries, M/M, Misunderstandings, Mpreg (Shhh! Don't Tell Derek!), POV Derek, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-12
Updated: 2014-07-12
Packaged: 2018-02-08 08:58:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1934778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurpleCupcakes/pseuds/PurpleCupcakes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was 8:30 AM on a Saturday and Derek had been lying in his and Stiles's california king bed, staring at the ceiling for the last hour. For the last two weeks, Stiles had been pulling away from him. Derek had no idea why. One day, they were happy as hell and Derek was completely secure in their relationship. The next evening, things had changed. Derek was afraid to confront Stiles, afraid that it would mean the end of their relationship. The thought of it made Derek gasp in pain as tears began rolling down his cheeks. Maybe he should just ignore it, soldier on and hope that Stiles came back around.</p>
            </blockquote>





	California King

**Author's Note:**

> (MTV owns everything)
> 
> This was inspired by Rihanna's "California King Bed". I don't know guys. Apparently I can't write anything but mpreg.
> 
> Anyway, hope you guys enjoy!

It was 8:30 AM on a Saturday and Derek had been lying in his and Stiles's California king bed, staring at the ceiling for the last hour. Derek was definitely not a morning person and he usually slept in on the weekends, but he'd been unable to fall back asleep once he'd awoken this morning.

For the last two weeks, Stiles had been pulling away from him. Derek had no idea why. One day, they were happy as hell and Derek was completely secure in their relationship. The next evening, things had changed.

Derek had returned home from work, expecting to find a loud, talkative, loving boyfriend. Instead, he found a quiet, subdued boyfriend who barely let Derek touch him. Derek figured he was having a bad day and that it would either pass, or Stiles would come to Derek with the problem when he was ready. Derek didn't want to push, so he left it alone.

The next day, Stiles was clearly trying to act as though everything was normal, but things were just slightly off. Stiles's smile didn't reach his eyes, his laugh was kind of hollow, he couldn't keep eye contact, and his touches seemed forced. Stiles continued to pull more and more away from Derek as the days passed, and Derek didn't know what to do.

They'd only had sex twice since whatever this was began, when usually they had sex daily, often multiple times a day, and last night, Stiles hadn't even wanted to cuddle in bed. Derek had taken his usual spot behind Stiles, wrapping an arm around Sties's stomach, but Stiles had moved Derek's arm and scooted away, saying he was too hot.

Derek had done his best to ignore the pain in his chest and the moisture gathering in his eyes, but he couldn't keep the thoughts out. It had taken him hours to fall asleep and his dreams were full of different scenarios that could explain why Stiles was acting the way he was. Now, Derek was awake, lying right next to Stiles but feeling as though there was an ocean between them, and going through all of those possibilities again.

Derek was afraid to confront Stiles, afraid that it would mean the end of their relationship. The thought of it made Derek gasp in pain as tears began rolling down his cheeks.

Maybe he should just ignore it, soldier on and hope that Stiles came back around.

He was still trying decide the best course of action when Stiles began to stir. Stiles _was_ a morning person and almost always rose before Derek. Stiles stretched his limbs, groaning softly when his joints cracked, and then turned to look at Derek. His eyes showed surprise, and a little fear, at seeing Derek awake before he schooled his features and said, "Hey, honey. What are you doing up so early?" with a small smile.

Derek tried to smile back, he really did, but then his face crumbled and he couldn't keep quiet anymore. Apparently, he was going with the 'confront Stiles' option. "Why have you been pulling away from me? Is there someone else? Have you been cheating on me?" Derek couldn't hold back the tears that had momentarily stopped just before Stiles woke. Then he said in an almost whisper, "Or do you just not want me anymore?"

That was almost worse than Stiles finding someone else. Derek wasn't sure he could live through finding out that Stiles just didn't love him anymore. Stiles was Derek's everything, his entire world, and Derek had thought that he was Stiles's.

Stiles eyes were wide with what looked like horror and some other emotions that Derek couldn't really identify. He stared at Derek for a few minutes, letting the silence stretch far beyond awkwardness and right into what Derek thought was confirmation of his fears. Derek made a pained whine and moved to get up from the bed.

"No wait!" Stiles's arm shot out to grab Derek's and keep him on the bed. Derek couldn't make his eyes find Stiles's. "Derek, I swear there's no one else, and of course I still want you. I love you so much, it's just-" Stiles's voice cracked and he had to stop to clear his throat. Derek looked up at Stiles with a tiny bit of hope in his heart and Stiles took both of Derek's hands in his. "Derek, I have something I have to tell you. I' didn't mean to pull away or make you feel unwanted, but I'm really scared and I don't know how you'll feel about this. Please, just- just promise me that you'll listen and you'll try not to get mad."

Derek's little bit of hope quickly vanished. That didn't sound good. His stomach was in knots when he nodded for Stiles to continue.

Stiles looked at his lap and then looked up at Derek with tears in his eyes. Then he whispered, "I'm pregnant. I know we never talked about having kids and I promise I didn't do this on purpose!" Derek was totally and completely stunned. This had not been what he was expecting at all. He just sat frozen, staring at Stiles like a deer in headlights.

Stiles seemed to take Derek's silence as a bad sign. He sighed and said, "I get it if you're mad, and I understand if you don't want it, but I can't get an abortion. Please don't ask me to kill our baby. We can give it up for adoption!" Stiles became more and more distressed as he talked, and then Derek was pulled from his stupor when Stiles asked Derek not to make him kill their baby. How could he ever think that he would do that?

"Stiles, stop! How could you think I'd make you get an abortion? Or that I wouldn't want our baby?"

"You- you want the baby?" Stiles seemed completely taken by surprise. God, had Derek really made Stiles feel like he could somehow be _angry_ at the prospect of starting a family together?

"Of course! Stiles, how could I not want to have children with you? I love you more than anything and I can't even begin to tell you how happy you make me. You've just made me even happier, which I didn't know was possible." Derek looked down at Stiles's flat stomach and slowly placed a hand over it. "I can't believe our baby is growing in there."

Derek smiled up at Stiles to see his eyes closed and tears slowly running down his cheeks. Derek wiped the tears away, placed his hands on either side of Stiles's face, and kissed him with all of the love and passion he felt for the man sitting before him.

Stiles sighed into the kiss and relaxed his body against Derek's. After a few minutes, Stiles pulled back slightly to put their foreheads together. "I'm sorry that I hid this from you. I was so excited at first when I found out, but then I was just scared you wouldn't want it, wouldn't want me."

"You never have to worry about that. Ever."

Derek and Stiles spent the rest of the day in bed, only leaving for bathroom breaks and food. Derek thought it was the best day of his life.

 


End file.
